Classes
A player's class is the biggest determiner of that character's stat growth and skills. Though some skills can be gained from races, most of them are unlocked by reaching a certain levels in various classes. There are three kinds of class. Basic classes, Hybrid classes and Prestige Classes. Hybrid classes are unlock when the player gains a certain number of levels in specific basic classes, while Prestige Classes are unlocked when the player completesspecializes in dealing damage with weapons and having a high defense while having fewer spells and less mp. Priest specializes in healing, supporting, and casting light affinity damaging spells at the cost of having a low defense. It uses Staves and Books to enhance its healing potential. Mage specializes in dealing high elemental and arcane damage with spells at the cost of having a low defense. Mainly uses Staves. Monk specializes in weakening the opponent's attacks, having a high defense, and dealing damage without a weapon, although it can use Gloves to enhance its other abilities. Necromancer specializes in using pets, raising the dead, and uses life forces for longevity on top of casting dark affinity damaging spells. It mainly uses Staves and Books. Scout specializes in having a high attack speed, speed, and rate of fire with long distance or close range burst. Its main weapons are Bows and Daggers. Thief specializes in having a high dodge rate, using dirty tactics to fight, and getting the edge in battle, turning opponents weakness against it. Its main weapons are Daggers, Katars, and Pinwheels. Warrior specializes in having high, steady damage, with plenty of crowd control, while having self regeneration, and higher physical defenses. Its main weapon are axes. Hybrid Classes Note: You can find information on how to make hybrid classes in game by pming the npcserver "classtree" The following hybrid classes require 10 levels in each listed class. Alchemist, Thief + Priest, utilizes the power of alchemy to create potions, buff allies, and create arrays on the ground to do various things, such as make your weapons attack at ranges, or trap opponents in a cage. Alchemists are very versatile, and can be a valuable asset to any team. Mainly uses Daggers, Pinwheels, and Katars. Assassin, Thief + Scout, utilizes the shadows and night to silence, and eviscerate foes with speed, deadly accuracy, and expert precision. They can inflict nasty poisons, and exploit weaknesses. Mainly uses Daggers, Pinwheels, and Katars. Avenger, Monk + Scout, specializes in countering attacks and chaining attacks together quickly to be efficient, and disappearing after damage has been done. Its main weapons are Katanas, Pinwheels, and Bows. Note: must be unlocked. Battlechanter, Priest + Mage, specializes in using magically imbued notes and area-of-effect type skills, this class has extremely high utility, and has a tune for nearly every situation. Uses instruments to play different tunes. Mainly: Guitars, Flutes, and Harps. Note: must be unlocked. Bishop, Priest + Monk, is an upcoming hybrid class. Bladeweaver, Mage + Warrior, Uses its trademark ability allowing it to ignore stuns, slows, and binds, specializes in imbuing its blade with magic, and allowing it to cast spells and slice its blade with skill and deadly efficiency. Uses Swords, Dualblades, and Axes. Note: must be unlocked. Corsair, Warrior + Thief, is an upcoming hybrid class. Dragoon, Scout + Warrior, uses its attacks to fight like a dragons it has learned from, taking on its main abilities to soar through the skies, use elemental magic, and breathe fire. Uses Spears. Note: must be unlocked. Druid, Scout + Priest, is a supportive character, calling upon the aid of nature's natural remedies, mending allies and harming opponents, therefore able to heal many allies with its area-of-effect style healing. Uses Staves to enhance its spellcasting. Dark Knight, Warrior + Necromancer, conjures dark, twisted energies to rip foe's souls and damn them to oblivion, sapping the life force of its foes and helping it stay alive, flipping the advantage in battle and constantly applying pressure. Uses Swords and Scythes. Einherjar, Scout + Necromancer, is an upcoming hybrid class. Gladiator, Warrior + Monk, specializes in perseverance-style play, quick bursty combos, and locking foes down with stuns. Mainly uses Swords and Chainmaces. Haruspex, Thief + Necromancer, is an upcoming hybrid class. Ninja, Thief + Monk, creates shadow clones of itself to confuse and attack enemies, moves at incredible speeds, tricks opponents with warping abilities, and cripples opponents with elemental seals of magic that have a variance in status effects, such as the ability to prevent magic from being used, and slowing the opponent. Its main weapon of choice is the Katana. Paladin, Priest + Warrior, calls upon the holy wrath of divinity and gods to smite and punish foes, with cruel, lasting wounds, on top of being able to recover its own wounds, expel curses and evil from its own body, and punish all vile and unholy things. Its main weapons are Maces and Swords. Psion, Monk + Necromancer, is an upcoming hybrid class. Ranger, Mage + Scout, uses the overworld to its advantage with traps and having an affinity for nature, using Bows, and imbuing the arrows with elemental threaded magic, as its main weapon of choice. Runeprowler, Mage + Thief, utilizes moving around a foe, applying magical runes to apply a variety on itself and foes, and marks to cut them down with speed and agility, and casting elemental magic with speed and utlity. Uses Katars, Pinwheels, and Daggers. Note: must be unlocked. Shaman, Monk + Mage, is an upcoming hybrid class. Summoner, Mage + Necromancer, calls upon the aid of elemental spirits that enhance the Summoner, as they help it fight with support, aid, and other means to cripple the foe. Uses Staves to enhance its pet and self. Alternatively. A character can play with 10 levels in classes Mage, Warrior, Thief, Monk, Scout, Priest to gain the Hybrid Class "All-Star." though there are no known skills or stats boosts for doing so, other than the base classes' skills and stats. Prestige Classes In addition to the regular classes and hybrid classes, Zodiac also has several "Prestige Classes", which are unlockable only. To play as a Prestige class certain requirements must be met. The requirements vary from class to class but generally include: Having certain items in one's inventory, having a level 60 character of a certain class, defeating a powerful monster, using an item, or locating and completing a quest for an npc. It should be noted that if the player chooses to play as a Prestige Class then they may not put levels into anything but that class. For example, a player who attempts to player as a Timeweaver will always have a level 60 Timeweaver in the end with no levels in anything else as mixing prestige classes with other classes is impossible. Prestige Classes are as followed: Aeromancer specializes in using wind magic to lash out extremely hard and fast, furiously calling down the powers of storm magic, and creating extremely deadly currents of raw electricity in the ground to control the opponent's positioning. Uses Staves to enhance its wind mastery. Atlamancer specializes in using earth magic to reduce armor, stun and hold foes, and able to conjure barriers and terrain to restrict movement in the area. It uses Staves to improve its mastery over earth. Aquamancer specializes in using water magic, unleashing a steady flow of damage, and longevity due to its heals, to control foes and hold their movement. Uses Staves to enhance its mastery over water. Freelance is an all around kind of class, copying the abilities of other classes and making it their own. It can use any ''weapon. '''This class has been disabled due to issues with its skill set, mainly in the way that the skills were exceptionally strong. It is most likely never to return.' Pyromancer specializes in using fire magic, extremely hard hitting and cruel combos, and burning foes for damage over time. Uses Staves to enhance its fire mastery. Timeweaver specializes in utilizing the very fabric of time and space itself to support and send foes to oblivion. Uses Staves to enhance its skills. Anansi is a class that uses toxic as it's main source of damage. It's mainly used for PvP due to it's single targeted, self heal and a camouflage spell. Uses spell-power daggers and equipment to enhance itself. Depends on spell power over all other stats. Category:All Classes Category:Anansi